


Be my Romeo

by Averno



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averno/pseuds/Averno
Summary: Lena's straight. Kara's not. They go on a blind date, sounds angsty but it's really just fluff





	Be my Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this idea on a youtube short and thought I'd plug my favorite gays into it. I wrote it in like ten minuets so all the mistakes are mine. Hope you all like it, as always comments are welcome!

10:15 pm

 

The night had not gone as planned. It hadn’t even fucking gotten off the ground before it dive-bombed into a flaming pile of bullshit and in general horrificness.

 

Lena scrubbed desperately at her flannel Armani shirt and the wine stain that she knew would never come out with a hundred washings. Her hands shook under the cold water while her mind simultaneously wondered if she could sneak out of the small bathroom window huddled above her.

 

She gave an annoyed huff. She was supposed to meet her Romeo tonight. Her knight in shining armor. Her one and only. And, after over three months of messaging Flannels_and_Cats121 Lena thought she was finally going to meet her Mr. Right. Instead she had walked into the worst blind date of her life, hell of anyone’s life. Probably in the history of humankind if we were all being honest with each other.

 

It wasn’t that she was picky, no. That definitely was _not_ it. Lena just knew what she wanted. She had certain standards, certain very particular standards that were absolutely fundamental to what she was looking for in a date.

 

For example: Standard #1. **They Must be a Male**.

 

 

7:15 pm

 

 

Lena fiddled with the rose balanced on her book. It was a red rose; the color of a good cabernet and it had taken Lena hours, literally hours to pick out the exact one for tonight from the florist’s shop. It was her signal, her calling card for her date that she was SpaceGal_95, and she had wanted it to be perfect.

 

_Because he was perfect._

 

Falnnels_and_Cats121, her Internet mystery man, was everything Lena had ever hoped for. He was funny and smart and so, so unbelievably kind.

 

Lena flipped open her phone for the millionth time that day and stared at some of their messages to each other.

 

_Did you know that since the lunar orbits spins at the exact same rate as earth’s own rotation, we all see the same face of the moon, no matter where we are on Earth? You probably already did, if your username is anything to go by. But, tonight when I was siting outside on my balcony, looking up at a night sky so beautiful it took my breath away, all I could think of was_ you _. And that somewhere, someplace, you’re out there, seeing the same moon I am, and that even though I have never met you, never laid eyes upon you, you are the most beautiful thing under the stars. And though I can no more reach out my hand and touch the moon than I can you, the thought made me feel closer to you, like we exist in the same universe and not just through the lopes and wires of the Internet._

_Anyways, that’s getting a tad too cheesy. I meant to write to tell you that there’s no excuse for never having read_ The Sound and the Fury _. None at all. The only people who haven’t read it are Philistines and the characters themselves—and that’s because they live in the book SpaceGal_95, they live there. Read it, I know you’ll love it._

_Thinking of you,_

_Flannels_and_Cats121_

Lena suppressed a giggle. Her mystery man was well read and romantic. Honestly, how many men out there were like that? How many people out there were like that? And he got her too, he had been so right, she had loved the book, just like he said she would, and they had spent hours just messaging away about it.

 

The door to the restaurant opened and a man stepped through the entrance, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Lena’s breath caught. _That had to be him! Who else would bing flowers to a restaurant?!_ He was young and dashing with brown hair that fell in soft waves over his forehead.

 

_Oh god, he’s attractive_. Lena thought with a blush. She wouldn’t have cared if Flannels_and_Cats121 had been an ogre, she had fallen for their mind and soul, if he’d been as attractive as a doorknob in person Lena would’ve still been crazy enough to turn her life around and marry the man who understood her so well. _But wow,_ he was better than she had ever even dared imagine.

 

His eyes scanned the crowd, lighting up for a second when he spotted Lena’s rose. He stepped forward commandingly, smile stretching over his face.

 

_Calm down_ , Lena told her thumping heart, the young CEO grinning like an idiot herself as her date got closer and closer. She stood up, ready to move into a hug, when he passed right by her, expression confused at what she was doing.

 

Lena coughed and dropped her outstretched arms awkwardly. She tried to pretend like she was just smoothing out her dress. But the man, whoever he was, because he certainty wasn’t Flannels_and_Cats121 didn’t buy it, his gaze travelling to the rose and then back to her face before saying with a pitying smile, “Sorry sweetheart, not me,” before passing on and sitting down at a table with a group of smiling twenty something’s and handing the bouquet off to a giggling redhead.

 

Lena sat down with a thunk and buried her head in her hands. _Jesus Christ._

 

“SpaceGal_95?” a soft voice asked with a gentle chuckle.

 

Lena’s head shot up. Standing in front of her was a young blonde woman, a red rose twirling nervously between her fingers.

 

Lena stared at the girl blankly for a moment. This couldn’t be Flannels_and_Cats121, _it couldn’t be_.

“Um, oh gosh. It is you right? I mean how many other people have a red rose and a copy of _The Sound and the Fury_ in this restaurant? Though I suppose it is spring so that flower could be just like a May thing, and that book is amazing, so I totally understand why you’d have it on you. And I guess maybe its not that uncommon a combination and—“

 

“No, no I’m SpaceGal_95,” Lena said in a shaky voice, one hand held up to stop the other girl’s rambling.

 

“Great!” the girl beamed before plopping down in the seat across from Lena, _completely uninvited_.

 

“Gosh you’re beautiful. Is that saying too much? Probably. But like wow.”

 

Lena gave a queasy smile. “Thank you.”

 

“Is everything ok? You seem sick? Are you hungry? My sister always says that no one can function on an empty stomach. Maybe you should eat?”

 

“No, no, I’m fine it’s just…” Lena hesitated. There was just no good way to say this, and no matter how disappointed she was that she would go home alone, single, and completely devastated yet again because somehow the universe found a way to ensure that the one person she’d ever felt a connection to was a girl and that there really was no one out there for her, she didn’t want to hurt the young blonde’s feelings.

 

“What? You can tell me. I mean, we’ve said some pretty close stuff the last few months?”

 

Lena suppressed a groan, that was definitely not something she wanted to think about right now. She took a steadying breath, before looking her ‘date’ in her incredibly blue eyes, “It’s just, I thought. Well. I thought you were a man.”

 

“Oh.” The blonde’s face fell a fraction of an inch. “You thought I was a man. Didn’t the name tip you off? I mean Flannels_and_Cats121 is hardly mountain man material?”

 

“I just thought you were sensitive,” Lena said after a pause.

 

“Is this a problem, are you…?”

 

“Straight? Yes.”

 

“Oh. Like 100% on the Kinsey scale?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So like, you’ve never even thought about girls like that?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, and adjusted the sleeves on her flannel shirt. “Only if I’ve had a lot to drink.”

 

The blonde’s eyes fell to the table, but when she looked back up, she had a too bright smile playing over her features. Lena sighed, she could see through the beaming grin a mile away—the girl was hurt. Though she had to give the blonde credit, she certainty was keeping her chin up. “Well that’s great then! It’s good you know what you like. But I still think we should have dinner anyways. I mean it would be a shame to write each other 107 messages and not even have a meal together, even if it is just as friends?”

 

Lena stared at the girl in disbelief. A friend? Luthor’s didn’t have friends. How was anyone even this nice? How was this even possible? She stifled a sigh, why, dear god, why couldn’t Flannel_and_Cats121 have been a man. “Fine.”

 

“Great! Let’s see, where to start? My name is Kara by the way.”

 

“Lena.” The CEO waved her hand and flagged down a waiter passing nearby, “A glass of merlot—actually make it a bottle.”

 

7:45pm

 

**Standard Number 2: Maturity and Ambition**

“So…Lena, you run a company?”

 

Lena stirred her salad absentmindedly with her fork. “Um, yah, L-Corp. Youngest CEO in its history actually.”

 

“Wow, that’s so amazing! I read your guy’s article on your recent initiative for aeronautical engineering and molecular nanotubes. It was incredible! If I’d have known you were that Lena Luthor I wouldn’t have spent so much time messaging you about my cat and more time asking you about how you plan on implementing your newest technologies.”

 

“You read our report?” Lena asked, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. It wasn’t that Kara didn’t look smart, it was just that bubbly blondes weren’t usually the type to spend their free time reading science articles.

 

Kara reached over and grabbed the uneaten bread off Lena’s plate, stuffing it in her mouth without hesitation and speaking around the food. “Of course! It was too good to ignore! And anyways, work was slow this week so I had plenty of free time.”

 

“Oh? And what do you do?”

 

“I’m just a personal assistant—you know coffees and copies and such.”

 

_Great. A glorified secretary_. Lena thought, taking another pull from her wine glass. _She probably works in some shabby little two-story office downtown for 25 hours a week. Next she’ll be telling me she wants to quit work entirely and live as a hippie in a van, or something equally dismal._

 

“Well that sounds…nice?” Lena said lamely.

 

Kara blushed. “Oh. I mean, yah I guess. Nothing as cool as a CEO though. I mean you must get to interact with some of the coolest tech!”

 

“yah, it’s pretty good I guess.”

 

“You guess?” Kara asked softly, leaning in a little.

 

Lena looked up from her plate and found two pairs of blue eyes staring at her with such kindness that her breath caught. “Yah, its more meetings with old men and angry investors than anything I suppose,” she continued, not sure why she was telling Kara this, any of this. It wasn’t like they were ever going to talk again after dinner anyways. “Sometimes it can be—”

 

“Exhausting?”

 

“Yah. And, well, terrifying.”

 

“More terrifying than this?” Kara asked with a grin as she stuck two french-fries in her mouth and pretended to be a walrus.

 

Lena almost choked on her food, and she glanced around quickly to see if anyone had noticed what her date was up to.

 

Kara’s smile faded and she took the fries out of her mouth quickly. “Ahem. Ah, sorry. I um—”

 

“Another glass of wine miss?” their waiter interrupted. _Thank god,_ Lena thought with a breath of relief. _Now, if she could just finish this salad in a few more minuets she could leave and salvage what little of the night remained_.

 

“Sure,” she said, smiling up at the server, holding out her glass expectantly.

 

“I’ll have that right out for you. And for you miss? Another basket of fries?”

 

Kara’s blinding grin came back in full force. “Yes! Thank you so much Frank, and also maybe another pizza?”

 

The waiter chuckled, “Of course.”

 

_Another pizza? What was she, a twelve year old boy?_ Lena fought the urge to groan, _how much food could one person eat? At this rate they’d be here all night._

 

“Come here often?” she asked instead, draining her freshly filled glass.

 

“Yah, this the best restaurant in town, trust me. I once laughed so hard I shot milk out of my nose and they didn’t even mind.”

 

Lena forced herself to laugh. _This was just great._

 

8:20pm

 

**Standard 3: Courage.**

 

Lena was on her third glass of wine.

 

Kara was on her third batch of fries.

 

If Lena didn’t know better she would think Kara was deliberately ordering more food to stretch out the night.

 

The two had lapsed into an awkward silence, Kara seemingly finally having run out of small talk to pepper Lena with.

 

The CEO leaned back in her chair and took a long, relaxing sip. _Finally, some peace quiet._

 

“So, do you want to play truth or drink?” Kara blurted suddenly.

 

Lena almost spit out her wine. “Uh—”

 

“Great! So one of us asks a question, and you have to answer it honestly or else take a drink.”

 

“…Ok I don’t know if tha—”

 

“Super-duper! Maggie taught it to me. I’ll go first, let’s see, well I already know your favorite color—blue—and I know you hate going to the gym…hmmm. How about, what’s your favorite food?”

 

Lena let out a long laugh. “Is everything about food with you?”

 

“Yes. Now answer the question or take a sip—no cheating!”

 

Lena shook her head, “Kombucha. It’s kind of weird, like a fermented tea, but I love it.”

 

Kara smiled at Lena, “Sounds yummy. Your turn!”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, a mischievous light flickering in her green eyes, “Ok, but if we have to play this game, let’s at least make it interesting. Who was your first kiss?”

 

Kara threw her head back and groaned. “Ugh. A boy in my sophomore year of high school, he was the school president and he slobbered all over me. The first and last time I ever made out with a man,” she finished, giving a theatrical shudder.

 

Kara paused, and put her hand on her chin as she thought up a question for Lena.

 

While she deliberated, Lena let her eyes trail the long curve of Kara’s neck, lingering over the smooth skin just beneath her jaw. She watched with slight amusement as the blonde fidgeted for a moment, clearly unused to asking anything risqué.

 

Kara bit her bottom lip in concentration before stuttering out, “what kind of underwear do you have on?”

 

It was Lena’s turn to laugh, her body shaking as she picked up her glass and took a sip. She had never met anyone as innocent as Kara, she had never known people could be quite so good. “Pass.” She said with a wink, enjoying the slight blush that sole up the blonde’s face, even though she tried to hide it.

 

“Your favorite spot to be kissed?” Lena asked with a drawl.

 

Kara nearly choked on her french fry. She turned a red so bright she was practically glowing. She reached a hand out for Lena’s wine glass, her fingers just brushing over the CEO’s as she grabbed the stem. Lena shivered. “Pass” Kara said with a gasp as she took a too large sip.

 

Lena chuckled and moved over to wipe away a splash of wine on Kara’s chin, her thumb just brushing over the young girl’s lip. Their eyes locked for a second before Kara smiled gently—a smile which Lena somehow found herself returning.

 

Lena dropped her hand away and left it resting on the table next to Kara’s as she thought up her next question.

 

They played a few more rounds, going back and forth with an increasing amount of giggles. Lena found herself laughing harder than she had in years, maybe in her whole life. She discovered that Kara lived in an apartment on 31st street, liked the movie Flash, had never had a one-night stand, and worked for Cat Grant. But somewhere along the way she’d also let her own walls down and told Kara about her family and hopes and dreams—subjects Lena never talked to anyone abut because she never let herself trust anyone as much as she did Kara right now.

 

“So there I am, junior high school prom, and this boy—Mat Dillon—starts reciting poetry to me. Like Walt Whitman type stuff. And he’s going on and on, and the whole class is clapping for him, and he finally gets to the end and asks if I’ll have a dance with him. And I have to tell him no, I promised all the reels to my girlfriend.” Lena hummed as she listened to Kara. She wasn’t sure when, but they had slipped from playing their game into gradual conversation. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone run away so fast.”

 

Lena laughed softly, unsure why the room felt like it was full of electricity. “It does sound romantic though, like a real life Romeo and Juliet. I could never do anything like that” she smiled back at Kara and realized suddenly how close they were both sitting. They had pushed their chairs together, and now Lena’s elbow was resting on the table inches away from Kara’s arm, and she could smell the blonde’s sweet perfume.

 

Kara ribbed Lena playfully; the touch surprisingly warm, and Lena felt herself lean into it a little. “I know, you hate public speaking…message number 54 if I remember right,” she said the last words softly, barely above a whisper.

 

“You remember that?” Lena’s eyes found Kara’s gaze, and her heart stopped at the utter sincerity and vulnerability in their blue depths.

 

“Yes.” Kara breathed, and it was clear in the way she said it, that she hadn’t merely skimmed Lena’s messages, hadn’t even just read them, but had poured over them time and again until even such mundane details as Lena’s fear of public had become engrained.

 

Kara pushed a strand of Lena’s hair from her face, tucking it softly behind the CEO’s ear. “But is that what you’re looking for? A Romeo?” She pulled her hand away and Lena stared at it with a frown, wishing there was some way to get Kara to touch her again.

 

“I...” Lena hesitated, shook her head. It is what she wanted dammit. She wanted some knight in shining armor, some tall dark and handsome man to sweep her off her feet with ridiculous romantic gestures. That was what she had always dreamed about, right?

 

“Yes. I mean. I think. When I was growing up, the Luthors, they embedded it in me that nothing was too good for Lex or I, we had to have the best, the most luxurious of everything. When I was sixteen they got me four different cars for my birthday—one for every season. Sometimes I don’t know if I ever really knew what I wanted or if they just gave me so much of everything I never had time to figure it out. Sometimes I think I’m too afraid to ever ask for what I want,” Lena took a breath. And internally berated herself. She was being ridiculous, what had Lillian always called these kinds of confessions? Pity parties? “I’m being silly. Yes. That is exactly what I want. A man. A romantic over the top kind of guy who’ll listen to me all night and fight for me even when it seems hopeless.”

 

Kara put her hand over Lena’s and gave a gentle squeeze, and Lena felt her heart surge because somehow Kara heard all the subtext in her answer. Heard the unsaid emotions of how Lillian expected her to be perfect too, heard the pain and loneliness dripping from every consonant when Lena talked about her family.

 

“Hey, how about we dance?” Kara suggested with a smile, “the guy on the piano is really swinging it tonight?” She gave Lena’s hand another squeeze, and Lena was again struck by just how near to each they had been leaning in, if she moved even an inch closer to Kara they could….Lena shook her head and shut off that train of thought.

 

“Just as friends,” the blonde added quickly, seeing the crinkle form between Lena’s eyebrows and attributing it to her hesitation to dance.

 

“I don—“ Lena started, but Kara’s hand was already wrapped through hers as the blonde pulled her from her chair and led her to the small dance floor at the back of the restaurant and Lena felt her protests dye away at the contact.

 

“May I?” Kara asked with a silly grin as she wrapped her arm loosely over Lena’s waist. Lena nodded dumbly, dizzy because suddenly they were spinning in slow, soft circles, and even though Kara was smiling at her like this was no big deal, there was a flicker in her eyes that said differently.

 

Kara kept her stare locked onto Lena the entire time, somehow gliding the pair effortlessly though the throng of other couples, her body swaying to and fro to the music almost as if by magic.

 

Lena felt like she was floating, and she knew without even really thinking about it that she could get lost forever in Kara’s stare. “People…” she swallowed, “People are staring.”

 

“Mmmmhmm? I didn’t notice.” Kara chuckled softly, her eyes never leaving Lena’s face.

 

Lena’s hands gripped Kara’s shoulder, and she pulled herself closer. Or was that Kara who held her tighter? She shook her head, too dizzy and yet somehow warm and electrified to care. All she knew was this felt good, _right_. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the blonde’s collarbone.

 

“Ba, dum, dum, dum” Kara hummed with a giggle into Lena’s ear.

 

“You’re an awful singer” Lena mumbled, nuzzling into Kara’s neck so that she knew she was joking.

 

“Dum, da, de, dum” Kara hummed louder, her breath hitched as Lena laughed against her.

 

Lena pulled back just enough to look Kara in the eyes again, and realized for the first time that night the light pink gloss on the blonde’s lips,“I…” she stopped. “I, someone should stop you.” She said, trying to play off the tension growing between them. She gave a playful push against Kara’s chest, but her date caught her hand in her own.

 

She looked up into Kara’s eyes and the world seemed to stop for a moment.

 

Kara was staring at her with such an intensity that for a second Lena thought she was angry. But then suddenly, Kara tugged Lena’s hand until the two were pressed tight together, her soft skin pushing against Lena, her touch gentle. “…Why don’t you make me?” she whispered softly, her breath fanning over the CEO’s lips.

 

Lena felt herself tremble, felt her body go slack and her head tilt back. She closed her eyes, unsure if she couldn’t handle the burning in Kara’s eyes or if she was expected something else.

 

There was a heartbeat’s pause, and then suddenly Kara’s lips found Lena’s own.

 

Lena’s ears roared, but whether it was the band or her own pulse she couldn’t tell. Everything seemed to fade away, everything except the feel of Kara’s lips against her own.

 

Somehow she was leaning in. Somehow her hands were tangled in Kara’s hair, somehow she was kissing back.

 

Kara sighed. The sound was soft, yet Lena felt her whole body arch into it. The blonde went to move her hand from Lena’s waist to the back of her neck, her hands tangling in Lena’s thick dark hair.

 

Lena felt like she was on fire.

 

Kara deepened the kiss, pulling her hand away to wrap it around Lena’s waist. But instead of moving over the warm fabric of Lena’s shirt, Kara’s hand skimmed through the air and nocked against a waiter’s tray.

 

Lena felt a sudden rush of cold water down her shirt front, so different than the warmth which had been blooming in her chest.

 

She pulled back with a gasp, the server’s tray full of red wine now dripping down her shirt, reality dripping into her senses as surely as the wine.

 

“Oh god. I didn’t meant that,” was all she could gasp before she ran into the bathroom, Kara’s blue eyes half filled with tears watching Lena run.

 

10:45 pm

 

Lena shook herself. It was a kiss, nothing more. She was tipsy and the music had caught her off guard. That was all. She was fine. She was straight.

 

She had just made a silly mistake after one too many glasses of wine.

 

_That was it._

 

It didn’t mean anything.

 

She put her hands under the water and began scrubbing her shirt, not because she had any hope that she could get the stain out, but because if she scrubbed hard enough the trembling in her fingers was almost hidden.

 

This was stupid, this was all so fucking stupid. This is why Lena didn’t go out, this was why she worked on every holiday and stayed late most nights. So she didn’t run into some blue-eyed puppy who made her forget what the world was really like for a moment, made her forget that she was a Luthor.

 

Lena slapped her hand down on the cold tile countertop. _Goddammit._ She knew what she wanted, she knew. And this, this was not it.

 

She pulled out her phone and flipped to the pages of notes she kept. She scrolled past endless reminders to “take a minuet to breath,” and “be nicer to Jess,” before she found what she was looking for.

 

Section 32: The Perfect Man.

 A. Physical Traits

  1. Hair—no ponytails or comb-overs
  2. Must be at least 5’11”
  3. No tattoos, body piercings, or makeup
  4. Toned



 

B. Activities (Work and Play)

  1. Must have an ambitious career.
  2. Like to read
  3. Like to hike
  4. Has a 401k



 

C. Personality

  1. Mature—must be bale to have adult conversation
  2. Professional, someone I can talk to about my day
  3. Composed and collected
  4. Stoic but also Romantic
  5. A real life Romeo



 

 

Lena stared at her list silently for a moment, trying to ground herself. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was a planner, an organizer. She knew exactly who and what she wanted. One night was not going to change that.

 

_Yes._ She thought looking at her phone, _this is what I want_. _This is real. Not some make-believe dream concocted out of a few too many sips of wine and a dance._

 

Lena let out a shaky laugh. To think she had even been fazed by Kara.

 

It wasn’t that the blonde wasn’t beautiful or anything like that, she just wasn’t right for Lena.

 

She wasn’t a man to begin with, but even if she was she was neither ambitious nor grounded nor any of the things on Lena’s list. She didn’t have a high-powered job. She didn’t have the ability to control her own clumsiness. She giggled when she should be quiet and she was bubbly where Lena’s ideal partner would be reserved. She was everything wrong, and Lena couldn’t believe she had even found herself in such a ridiculous situation.

 

She looked up from her phone and smiled at herself in the mirror. She smoothed out her hair and re-touched her lipstick. Everything was fine. The entire evening was all just a big misunderstanding—something she would laugh about with her real Romeo later in life when they were old and married. She’d step outside, apologize to Kara for letting things get out of hand, then go home and begin searching for her real Mr. Right. Lena nodded her head, resolved.

 

She buried the feeling of her heart fluttering in her chest as swiped away the mascara from under her eyes and turned to the bathroom door. She could feel the warmth of the evening draining out of her and become replaced by the same cold, impassable exterior she had always upheld before she met Kara Danvers.

 

She was about to leave when she clicked out of her notes. Her thumb brushed against the soft screen gently and pulled up her messages with Kara.

 

Lena stopped, her eyes scanning Kara’s last note.

 

_This—what we’re doing, how it makes me feel—terrifies me. Have I ever told you that? Sometimes when it’s 3 AM and I can’t sleep because you’ve been running through my thoughts all day and I’ve lost the willpower to quit the race, I think about all the ways this could go wrong, about all the ways this could leave me broken._

_Because you see, I’m falling SpaceGal_25, and I don’t think I can blame gravity this time._

_But, someone once told me that “life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all.” You are my adventure. I would rather have the last hundred messages that we’ve shared and end up alone than I would to never have met you and remain safe. Because you are worth it. You’ve changed my life, and no matter how this ends, I will never regret getting to know you._

_You know how the moon only shines because it’s reflecting off the light of the sun? That’s how I feel with you. You are my sunshine. You make me glow. And even though we might be on completely different sides of the universe, you light up my world._

_There’s a reason people say that they’ve found their other half, not because the person they love is the exact same as them, but because they complete what the other one was lacking. I know we’re different. I know you like peanut butter and I like jelly, but for the first time in my life I feel whole._

_Thank you, and I’ll see you later tonight_

_Flannels_and_Cats121._

Lena stared at her screen for minuets. Her burning green eyes locked onto the words.

 

Kara wasn’t a man.

 

She wasn’t business savvy.

 

She wasn’t reserved.

 

She didn’t fit any item on Lena’s checklist.

 

But she was perfect.

 

Lena thought of the way they’d laughed at dinner, how they’d danced, the way Kara’s lips felt against her own, and how, for the first time since she was a young girl, she’d felt alive again.

 

How could Lena have been so blind? Kara made her laugh and cry and _feel_. She understood the CEO like no one else ever had, and despite her shy giggles and soft smiles, there was an intensity about her, a strength and a passion that Lena had never seen in anyone else before.

 

Lena had wanted to be swept off her feet, but she had fallen so hard for Kara she hadn’t even realized that the blonde had left her on her knees almost from their first message.

 

Lena’s head spun.

 

It was Kara she wanted, had always wanted, had always needed.

 

Kara with her blue eyes and beaming grins that had left Lena breathless all night. Kara who had sat through what must have been an incredibly painful dinner just to be near to Lena—even if she knew it would end in heartache for her. Kara who risked everything and gave everything, who took Lena dancing and wrote her love letters and was more Romantic than any Shakespearian play.

 

Lena felt her chest tighten. She had been about to walk about. She was about to leave without a word to the girl who had changed her world.

 

Lena’s lipstick slipped from her hands as she ran to the exit, heart pounding in her ears.

 

She yanked open the bathroom door and stepped out into the restaurant.

 

It was empty.

 

Lena’s eyes darted around frantically. _No._ _She couldn’t be gone, she couldn’t have left. Lena had to find her, she needed to tell Kara that she was the one she had always wanted._

 

But as the seconds ticked by Lena’s gaze found nothing more than the last waiters slowly beginning to clean up the restaurant. She strode over to the server they had had previously that evening, head spinning, her knees buckling.

 

“Kara. Where is she? Where did she go?” she asked him, not even caring about the surprised-this-lady-is-crazy look on his face.

 

“I-I dunno, home I think, she was very upset.”

 

“Where does she live?”

 

“Look lady I don’t know, you’re her friend ask her.”

 

Lena resisted the urge to shake him by the collar. “Goddammit.” She growled spinning on her heels and running to the flight of stairs that led out of the restaurant.

 

10:40 PM

 

 

 

Kara stood up from the table, eyes puffy. She had waited for Lena for almost an hour, but the restaurant was closing now, and it was clear Lena was avoiding her.

 

Kara shut her eyes, remembering the way Lena had looked as she’d run into the bathroom. Terrified and angry and confused, but most of all _disgusted_ —like she couldn’t get away from Kara fast enough.

 

The blonde stifled a cry. She could’ve understood if Lena had never wanted to be with her like that, but to see her pull away, to watch her hurry across the restaurant like she couldn’t get away fast enough had broken Kara’s heart.

 

She gave a bitter chuckle. Though why she ever thought she had a chance with a girl like Lena was a mystery to begin with.

 

Kara looked down at her hands, hating the fact that she couldn’t change what she was, that she couldn’t somehow magically morph into whatever it was that would make Lena hers.

 

She was an idiot. Why did she ever make Lena play that stupid drinking game? Why did she think dancing was a good idea? Why couldn’t she have just shut her mouth and tried to be friends—maybe that way at least she’d still have Lena in her life in some capacity.

 

Kara crumpled her napkin in her hands, moving stiffly up the stairs to the exit, not noticing that she forgot her phone on the table

 

She grabbed her jacket from the coat rack. She would go to Alex’s, her sister would know what to do, and Kara couldn’t stand to be alone with herself any longer.

 

She pulled herself together as best she could and walked out the door, putting every inch of willpower she had into not looking behind her for Lena one last time.

10:50 PM

 

Kara was halfway down the street when she realized she’d forgotten her phone.

 

“Great,” she choked, “just what I needed. Perfect end to a perfect night.”

 

She turned around and stumbled back to the restaurant, eyes blinded by tears. She hoped Lena was still in the bathroom, she couldn’t stand to hear her excuses or apologies.

 

Kara swung open the restaurant door, thudding down the stairs with heavy feet.

 

_Please let her still be in the bathroom,_ she prayed, _don’t make me see her again, my heart is already hurting so bad_.

 

Kara paused on the staircase balcony, eyes quickly sweeping over the now almost empty restaurant. _Oh thank god_ , she breathed when she didn’t catch sight of Lena. She could see her phone still sitting on their table, blue screen glowing softly.

 

She was about to move off the balcony when she heard her name.

 

“Kara.”

 

She looked down. Lena was standing beneath her, green eyes burning.

 

Kara felt her heart stutter and she hated herself for it. Tears sprung to her eyes and she spun on her heel, pain and hurt roaring through her like a freight train.

 

“Leave me alone Lena” she cried, her voice catching as the tears began to fall.

 

“Kara wait no!”

 

But Kara was already trying to move away. She knew what Lena was going to say; _“Kara look I’m sorry but I just don’t feel that way about you,” or “Kara it was a great night but you deserve someone who likes you like that”_

 

And Kara couldn’t hear that, her heart would shatter into a million irreparable pieces if it did.

 

“I can’t” she rasped, not caring if Lena could even understand her.

 

“I need you,” Lena said softly, barely above a whisper.

 

Kara stopped.

 

“You’re not a CEO or even a CFO. You don’t know how to cook. You can’t carry a tune—“

 

Kara scoffed, nodding her head “Lena, If you stopped me just to tell me how awful I am, trust me I don’t need that right now. I get it, you and I could never be together.” She tried to keep the heartbreak out of her words but her voice cracked at the end and she knew all her emotions—the way she felt about Lena even now—were written all over her face.

 

“No! That’s not what I—“ Lena stopped, she fidgeted with her hands and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “All night long I’ve been trying to convince myself that you’re not what I want. But you know what I’ve always wanted to do? Go skydiving. Climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower and drink champagne. Sail in a storm. But the thing is, I’ve never done any of those things. I’m afraid Kara, I’m afraid of the things that I know will push me, that I know won’t be easy. And you, you are the most petrifying thing I’ve ever come across, because the way I feel about you, its exhilarating and terrifying. You make me feel like I’m flying. Or maybe falling, but all I know is when I’m with you, I feel alive, for the first time ever. And that’s terrifying.”

 

“I scare you?” Kara said quietly.

 

“Yes,” Lena said with a gentle laugh. She moved up the staircase until she was only a step or two beneath Kara on the balcony. “You’re amazing Kara. You’re funny and smart and beautiful. You are so much more than some checklist. You are perfect.” She stepped forward and grabbed Kara’s hand in her own, moving slowly questioningly. “I love you,” she finished in a whisper so soft Kara almost missed it.

 

“You love me?” Kara repeated.

 

“Yes.” Lena said breathlessly, her green eyes rushing up to meet Kara’s own stare.

 

Kara felt a smile tug over her features, felt her whole body light up like a thousand fireworks for a second before she pulled Lena against her and pressed their lips together in a long, slow kiss.

 

When they finally pulled apart Kara gave a happy giggle and smoothed her thumb over Lena’s cheekbone. Lena was staring at her with such an open, loving stare that Kara’s heart skipped and she knew she never wanted to kiss anyone ever again. “I love you too.”


End file.
